1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveying apparatus provided with a camera for capturing an image in a surveying field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the image of an area surrounding a measurement point is often photographed and recorded with its measurement data. The image of the surveying area is generally obtained by a normal camera. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-337336, an image including the measurement point is obtained for each measurement point by an imaging device mounted inside the surveying apparatus.